


Watch

by BisexualDisaster531



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom Fox Mulder, F/M, I always end these kinds of fics on a light note for this pairing, I just can't help myself, Kinky, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mulder and Scully love eachother, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Season/Series 05, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, i can't tag, no beta we die like men, or somewhere around there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisaster531/pseuds/BisexualDisaster531
Summary: Mulder and Scully get into an argument on a case in some small town. This was sort of a request that I got about 5 months ago from RoseThornhill! I took a while, but I wrote more of Mulder being a dom, so here you go.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 25





	Watch

“Mulder, I told you, you can’t deliberately antagonize the local police,” Scully sighed and rested her head on the window of the car.

“I didn’t deliberately antagonize them,” he objected. “I presented my theories.”

“You cannot just say that you think a ghost murdered an old lady, Mulder, that’s not going to go over well in a small, religious community,” she rolled her eyes. 

“I was offering a suggestion!” Mulder protested. “That’s their fault for not believing me.”

“Mulder, telling them that if they had any common sense that they’d listen to you isn’t a good way to present it in the first place,” she snapped. “For once can you just keep your mouth shut?” 

“I thought you liked it when I opened my mouth, Scully,” he smirked. She huffed and ignored him for the rest of the car ride. 

When they got back to the hotel, she was even more frustrated when she got out of the shower, only to discover that the heat had broken in her room.

“Mulder?” She knocked on his door. When there was no answer, she opened the door. Mulder was lying naked in the bed. His hand was moving rhythmically on his cock up and down. She stopped dead. She’d never actually caught him like this before, although she was sure he did it on cases, especially since they’d started sleeping together a year ago. Hell, she did too. She went to leave the room, when Mulder’s voice stopped her dead. 

“Shut the door.” It was firm and sharp. “Then, you watch, Scully.”

Her breath caught in her throat, but nonetheless, she obeyed him.

“You know what you do to me when you get like that, Scully?” His eyes were fixed on her, and he continued his stroking. 

“I always knew you got off on arguing,” she retorted. 

“You stop talking,” he said sharply. “Either you listen to me while I finish, which I know gets you off, or you can come over here, and I’ll tie you to the bed.”

“You can tie me up,” she said hoarsely, feeling her panties get wetter as she said the words. 

“First, strip,” he said sharply. 

Slowly, her eyes fixed on his, she unbuttoned her pajama shirt, before sliding it off her shoulders. Her breasts were bare to his gaze, and in the cool air of the room, her nipples hardened.

“Good girl,” he drawled from his position on the bed. “Go on.”

She hooked her fingers in the waistband of her thin pants and slid them off onto the floor. She had a thin pair of silky white underwear on, but when she went to remove them, Mulder’s voice stopped her.

“Leave them on, Scully. Go get a tie from my suitcase, then I want you to bring it over here.” She heard Mulder get up from the bed.

Scully walked slowly towards his suitcase, all too aware of Mulder’s gaze. She could still hear him stroking himself. She selected one and went to sit on the bed. Mulder stood beside it, still naked, although he wasn’t touching himself any more.

“Put your hands on the headboard, Scully.” She felt the tie trail along her ribcage as he deliberately ran it over her nipples before securing her to the headboard. 

“What were you doing before I came in, Mulder? Thinking about all the different ways you could fuck me?” She knew it was a poor response but Mulder wasn’t the only one who could talk in bed.

“You’re so argumentative tonight,” he remarked. “You know, Scully, it’s rude to talk back to your superior.”

“Good thing you get off on it,” she quipped back. He raised an eyebrow at her but still made no move to touch her.

“You look good tied up,” he growled, and kissed her. His lips caressed hers softly, but his grip on her waist was firm. Scully arched into his kiss and when her nipples touched his chest, Mulder pulled away.

“Already?” He smirked at her before beginning to trace the outline of her breast with his fingers. His touch was light, and he started at the underside of her breast, drawing circles around the outside of them. “You’ve been here 5 minutes, Scully.”

“In my defense, I walked in on you getting off, Mulder,” she quipped. “That’s enough to keep me hot and bothered for a day at least.”

He knelt next to the bed and kissed the outside of her breasts, and circled her nipple with his finger, not touching it, but teasing her as she arched into his hand. Mulder lifted his hand slightly higher in order to keep a feather light touch on her breast.

“Maybe I should leave you hot and bothered,” he breathed, leaning down to nip at her collarbone. “I could make you lie face down and see how long it takes you to come rubbing yourself on the bed, I could put my fingers between your legs and make you fuck yourself with them in front of me while I watch you, or even fuck you, but then leave you hanging.” 

“You wouldn’t do any of them though,” she retorted. “You like me too much.”

“Mm, I do,” he smirked at her before straddling her and pressing his cock against her center. Scully moaned and he pressed against her again in response. “But you know what I also like to do? Touch myself until I come on your pretty thighs, all while you watch me. But you wouldn’t like that, would you?”

She didn’t respond. Mulder took this as her silent assent, and wrapped one hand around his cock. Her eyes were transfixed on his hand as he moved it slowly, up and down, again and again. His eyes flicked eagerly over her body, eying her breasts as though he was picturing his mouth on them. Scully tried to rub against him like he’d done to her, but a light slap to the thigh was enough to tell her that she shouldn’t try that again. 

“Look how good you’re being now,” Mulder drawled. “Really Scully, I should do this more often. Maybe every time you argue with me in front of the police department, I should drag you into a closet and fuck you into submission. But that wouldn’t be much of a punishment, would it?” 

His eyes were locked with hers, but she looked away. 

“Scully, I expect you to look at me while I’m talking to you, and when I’m not, you should be watching my cock, is that clear?” She turned her head back to look at him, her pupils dark. 

“Yes Mulder.” 

“Good. If you watch the entire time I touch myself, I’ll give you an orgasm, do you understand?” His hand was moving faster now, and she could tell he was already closer than he let on. She obeyed him though, and watched his hand as though she was transfixed. Despite the glimpses she’d gotten over the years, Mulder had never outright jacked off in front of her, let alone on her. To her surprise, it was hotter than she thought it would be, to watch him like this. 

“Keep watching,” Mulder got out, and then he was coming, his cock jerking and his cum making a mess on her thighs. She watched him with wide eyes as he got off of her and went into the bathroom. For a moment, she thought he would leave her there, but he came back in with a small towel and wiped it off her thighs, although he didn’t untie her.

“I believe I owe you an orgasm,” he hummed, pulling at her nipple. “Did you like that, Scully?” His hand crept down to play with her panties.

“Yes,” she breathed, her breath hitching as he cupped her cunt, stroking her clit with his thumb through her wet panties.

“Dirty,” he smirked at her, before pulling her panties off. “Although I should’ve guessed, Scully. I could tell how wet you were the moment you walked in here and saw me.”

“You’re always very sure of yourself,” she commented, but her breath rose into a gasp. “Mulder, holy shit!” 

He raised his eyebrows at her as he withdrew his fingers, then pressed them into her again, hard and fast. “Do you want me to stop?”

“God, no,” she breathed as he licked at her nipple. “More, please.”

“Impatient,” he smirked at her, but rubbed at her clit with his other hand, first slowly, and then faster. 

“I told you that I’d let you come,” he told her. “I intend to. But not yet, Scully.” 

“Mulder, you’re a tease.” She thrust against his fingers, and then cried out when he crooked them inside of her. 

“And you like it,” he murmured, withdrawing his fingers and pinching her thigh. “Jesus fucking Christ, Scully, sometimes I think you’d prefer it if I just talked to you, and teased you. I’ll bet you could even cum from it, hm?”

She didn’t answer, and he slapped her clit lightly. 

“I asked you a question, Scully.” He pulled on her nipple until she cried out.

“I don’t know, Mulder, please, stop teasing,” she whimpered, pressing her thighs together until he pulled them apart and pinched her clit.

“Are you sure that you don’t know?” He rubbed her clit harshly with 2 fingers, while he mouthed at her breast. “I think you do, and you just don’t want to tell me.” 

“Fuck,” she whimpered as he pressed the heel of his palm onto her clit. “Yes, I like it,” she said quietly. 

She watched him as he slid down her body slowly, her clit throbbing. He looked up at her, made eye contact, and flicked at her clit with his tongue. Scully’s hips jerked up towards his mouth, but he pressed them down into the bed. She moaned and her head fell back as he did it again and again, pushing her towards an orgasm. This time, when she reached her climax, he let her, kissing her hips, but as soon as she relaxed, he nipped at her folds again.

“Mulder, not sure I’m gonna be able to do that again,” she whimpered. 

“Oh Scully,” he clicked his tongue. “I’m quite sure you can. Just one more.” 

He pressed two fingers inside her, and lapped at her clit. It felt like he was everywhere, and she was still buzzing from the aftermath of her first orgasm, so when he held onto her clit and sucked, she fell apart on his mouth. 

While Scully panted from her orgasm, he gently untied her and pulled the blankets over them..

“Stay with me,” he whispered, pulling her head to his chest.

“Mulder, we shouldn’t,” she murmured sleepily, curling into his arms anyways.

“You really seem to want to leave,” he teased, kissing her forehead. “I mean, if you really want to…”

“Oh, shut up,” Scully huffed. “I’ll stay, but no more hotel sex.”

“You mean like last time?” He smirked. “I believe the case before this, you told me we wouldn’t do this again, and then here you are.”

“You’re insufferable,” she complained. 

Mulder laughed. “And you love me anyways.”

“I do,” she smiled against his chest. 

“And I love you,” he grinned, stroking her back. “What time do I need to set an alarm for again?”

“Set it for 6,” Scully sighed, letting him adjust their positions so he was spooning her, his left arm covering her side.

“Was it okay?” He asked softly. 

“Was what okay?” She murmured sleepily.

“Getting off on you,” he said quietly, kissing her shoulder idly. 

She nodded. “I didn’t think I’d like it as much as I did.”

He laughed softly. “Well, I’m relieved you did.”

“Mulder?” 

“What?”

“I’ve changed my mind. Next time you should just join me in the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
